His Name is Mister Up
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:BakuTech Ep36 00.png |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 36 |last = Odos versus Doubrew |next = Kachia Gell's Impact}} is the thirty-sixth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on December 8, 2012. Plot The episode begins at Quilt's Temple. Master Quilt is overseeing the battle between two men. The man to the right wears blue overalls but has his face hidden in the shadows while the other man has white hair and wears red overalls. Both men launch their Bakugan at the same time and collided in the central Gate Card. Their colliding Bakugan caused an explosion but both managed to stand in two different Gate Cards. Master Quilt wonders at where can he find such strength at this particular time period. The scene shifts to the Bakugan Dojo where Master Shimo is telling his three students: Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma that it's time for them to see who shall earn the title of the Greatest BakuTech. In order to see who has what it takes, Master Quilt will be sending over an envoy to test everyone's mettle in a brawl. Of course, Harubaru took everything confidently and declared that he is surely the one fit for the title. Raichi argues that it is him but Harubaru insists. The three boys noticed that Master Shimo glows in an ominous green light. Master Shimo told them not to worry about him and that he will watch over them in the Tavanel Cup. Before the boys could reach out to their beloved master, he fades just as the light vanishes. While the boys were wondering where Master Shimo vanished to, they heard grunts. Turning around, the boys noticed a man in red over-alls performing sit-ups. Harubaru inquires about the man's identity. Raichi concluded that the mysterious man might be the envoy which Master Shimo had sent. The man gets up and confidently tells everyone that his name is Mister Up and he has come to test everyone's abilities in a battle. Mister Up looks at Raichi and asks him if he is the one who uses the Gif Jinryu but Raichi dismisses it. Mister Up looks at Harubaru next and asked if it's him but Harubaru also said no and introduces Tatsuma. Tatsuma approves, holding Gif Jinryu with confidence. Mister Up was shaken in disbelief, unable to comprehend why such small boy would be the one of all people. Tatsuma felt insulted but nevertheless teams up with Mister Up for the brawl. Raichi takes his turn first and stands Hollow Munikis in a Gate Card. Mister Up was amazed with the evolved Munikis. Mister Up then orders Gif Jinryu to take over Tatsuma's body so that he can fight the two boys. Tatsuma bluntly refused because he doesn't want to fight his seniors, infuriating Mister Up who has Master Quilt's displeasure in mind. Raichi and Harubaru both showed their interest to fight against Tatsuma. Tatsuma accepts their challenge and takes his position in the table. While preparing to shoot, Tatsuma felt uncomfortable with Mister Up sneaking right behind him. This caused Tatsuma to lose his turn as he failed to shoot Gif Jinryu properly. Mister Up was shocked and flares up against Tatsuma's poor shooting technique which the latter took as nonetheless an insult. Tatsuma said that he missed because Mister Up distracted him but the latter retaliated, calling Tatsuma a liar. Before the two could bicker further, Harubaru approached them and said that Tatsuma was telling the truth and that he had underwent considerable training with his two seniors and had even beaten them in the past. Mister Up yelped in disbelief and his thoughts is filled with blame to Master Quilt who never told him that Jinryu would choose such tiny master. Resuming the brawl, Harubaru sets a Gate Card and stands Rise Dragaon on it. Mister Up recognizes it as the evolution of Dragaon. He takes his turn and lays his Bakugan into the table. Raichi wonders if Mister Up is the current title holder of the Greatest BakuTech which is why he was sent by Master Quilt. Mister Up concentrates his power, grunting as he prepares to shoot his Bakugan. Tatsuma beheld the tremendous power as Mister Up shoots his Bakugan. Everyone was shocked with Mister Up's extremely powerful shooting strength but withheld their amazement quickly as Mister Up's Bakugan slowly rolls off from the edge of the table. Mister Up explains that the slow movement is due to the Gell Spring feature of his Bakugan which is situated at the Gell Head that will unleash a tremendous attack. Indeed, Kachia Gell rolls into Hollow Munikis' Gate Card, easily knocking out both Munikis and Dragaon. Both boys were awestruck as their Bakugan fell off. Raichi felt a strange wave of energy that went through them that moment as Tatsuma once again beheld the strength of Mister Up who was able to knock out both Munikis and Dragaon in just one strike. Mister Up declares that he gets the first Gate Card. Harubaru praises Master Quilt that he sent them a truly formidable opponent. Harubaru shoots and stands Rise Dragaon in one of the two remaining Gate Cards. Tatsuma showed interest in taking his turn, aiming to inflict Critical K.O. on Rise Dragaon but Mister Up shoves and angers Tatsuma. Mister Up announces that Master Quilt is watching them from afar which surprises them all. Back in his temple, Master Quilt watches the events at the Bakugan Dojo through a magic screen in his brawling table. He comments that Mister Up should give the owner of Gif Jinryu a chance to show his mettle but nevertheless, the brawl finally took an interesting turn from there. Featured Brawls Mister Up versus Mister Down Mister Up and Mister Down shoots at the same time. Both Bakugan collide but stood in a Gate Card. The battle is a draw. Harubaru Hinode and Raichi Kuronashi versus Mister Up and Tatsuma Raichi shoots and stands Hollow Munikis. Tatsuma shoots but fails to stand Gif Jinryu. Harubaru sets a new Gate Card, shoots and stands Rise Dragaon. Mister Up shoots Kachia Gell and inflicts Critical K.O. on both Hollow Munikis and Rise Dragaon. Harubaru shoots and stands Rise Dragaon. Mister Up interrupts Tatsuma's turn and prepares to shoot Kachia Gell again. ''To be continued on the next episode. '' Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Quilt * Master Shimo Characters Debut * Mister Up * Mister Down (obscured) BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Aquos Gif Jinryu BakuTech Debut *Pyrus Kachia Gell *Aquos Butta Gill Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes